Hidden Secrets
by Moon Skybirne
Summary: Generations before Firestar, the story of a young cat named Rabbitpaw is unfolding. Her parents are exiled and she can't even remember them. Strange visions always haunt her. Are these visions true? Will they help her find her parents? From my CAC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Moon! Yeah I changed my penname to my real name. You people already know anyway. If you read my profile, that is. This is the result of my Create a Cat story. I hope you enjoy it! I'll have the next chapter in a few days. I need inspiration moments.**

_~Prologue~_

"Fallingsnow. Fallingsnow. Fallingsnow, wake up," whispered a black and brown tom to a fluffy white she-cat.

Fallingsnow opened her eyes groggily. "Rockfire? What is it?" she mewed as she turned to face her mate.

A white kit sleeping at her stomach softly mewled as Fallingsnow moved.

Rockfire whipped his tail over Fallingsnow's mouth. "Shh! Not so loudly," he whispered urgently.

Then, Fallingsnow suddenly remembered. "Are they here?" she asked quietly.

Her mate nodded and Fallingsnow's heart fell to her stomach. She didn't realize that it was going to be so soon!

She gazed down at her beloved kit. Her only kit. What if something went wrong?

Rockfire followed her gaze. "It's okay. We'll be back in no time. Remember, we're just helping Skytail and Firefang to where Minnie will be waiting with her housefolk. Rabbitkit won't even notice we're gone," he reassured her.

Fallingsnow tried to believe her mate but the thought of never being able to see Rabbitkit again was pushing the gentle words of Rockfire out of her mind.

"Okay. Skytail's probably nervous as a mouse right now. Let's go," she finally mewed, standing up from her nest and shaking moss off of her.

She exited the nursery. Fallingsnow cast a final glance behind of her and saw that Rabbitkit was sleeping on her back.

Chuckling, inwardly of course, she tore her gaze away and followed her waiting mate, unaware of the hateful amber eyes that belonged to a cat that had listened to the whole conversation.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~New POV: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Ripplekit stared after the two cats. Skytail? Firefang? Wasn't Firefang a RiverClan warrior? Meeting Minnie and her housefolk?

Ripplekit smiled. She knew what was going on. Rabbitkit's parents were helping a forbidden couple escape to the Twolegplace.

Her insides burned as she thought of Rabbitkit. Perfect, pretty, polite Rabbitkit. She was always the star attention of the nursery until _she_ arrived a couple days ago.

Oh, it was always Rabbitkit this, and Rabbitkit that. Rabbitkit always got to be the leader of the Clan whenever they played KitClan. Never ever her! Ripplekit tore at the moss with her tiny claws angrily.

Ripplekit was always thinking of how to get revenge on that white furball. This was the perfect chance. Get her beloved parents shamed. If Rabbitkit's parents were shamed then maybe nobody would like Rabbitkit anymore.

With this happy thought inside of her, Ripplekit marched away from her mother, Cliffrunner. Luckily, she had no annoying siblings.

Fresh air cut through her nose as she stepped out of the crowded nursery. There were too many kits. Sweetkit, Nightkit, Copperkit, oh and so much more.

Ripplekit ran to the leader's den. Moonstar was gently sleeping.

"Ahem," she coughed. The leader didn't stir.

With a sigh, Ripplekit stomped over to Moonstar and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Moonstar, Moonstar, Moonstar, Moonstar," she called loudly. The WindClan leader bolted up, sending Ripplekit tumbling to the ground.

"What? Who is it?" Moonstar meowed with alarm.

Ripplekit rolled her eyes. "Down here," she mewed. Moonstar looked down to see the tiny kit glaring at her.

"Oh, hi Ripplekit. What are you doing here?" asked Moonstar.

"I have important news. Fallingsnow and Rockfire are helping Skytail and a RiverClan warrior escape together," announced Ripplekit, pushing her head up with dignity.

Moonstar's eyes narrowed. "Fallingsnow and Rockfire you say?"

"Yes, they're headed towards the Twolegplace. I overheard them talking," meowed Ripplekit, pride shining in her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me this, Ripplekit. I'll send a patrol after them right now and I will lead that patrol," mewed Moonstar. "You may leave," she added when the kit didn't move.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that I was the one who told you about this. Rabbitkit would never play with me again!" wailed Ripplekit, making her eyes extra-large and cute.

Moonstar fell for it. "Of course. Now go back to the nursery, I'll handle this."

Ripplekit turned away from the leader and proudly padded out of her den with her tail and chin up high.

She crawled into the nursery. Ripplekit was tempted to stomp on Rabbitkit's fluffy tail but she resisted the urge and curled up next to her mother.

"Warriors of WindClan!" yowled out a voice. Moonstar.

All the kits were up, including Rabbitkit. Ripplekit watched with glee as the white kit looked around for her missing mother.

"Oh what does Moonstar want in the middle of the night?" groaned Cliffrunner as she stretched.

"I don't know but may I please go look?" asked Ripplekit sweetly.

"Of course sweetie," replied Cliffrunner.

However, instead of shooting out of the nursery, Ripplekit stayed, watching Rabbitkit. The little kit looked like she was about to cry.

Then Rabbitkit stumbled out of the nursery and that was when Ripplekit shot out, knocking the younger kit over.

Moonstar was standing on the Highrock and the whole Clan was gathered beneath it. "Warriors of WindClan! I have discovered that Fallingsnow and Rockfire are breaking the warrior code this very instant, by helping Skytail, yes our Skytail, escape with a RiverClan warrior!" she yowled angrily.

Ripplekit whipped her head around to see Rabbitkit's expression.

The white kit's face was mixed with shock, pain, and sadness. Ripplekit had never been happier in her short life.

"Skydive, Mint-tail, Sunclaw, Foxclaw, and Graysoot, you will come with me to catch these breakers of the code!" cried Moonstar and leapt off the Highrock.

Ripplekit smiled and smiled as the patrol exited the camp.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: New POV: ~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Thank you so much," whispered a short haired white she-cat as Fallingsnow led her across the territory.

"No problem Skytail," replied Fallingsnow. Although, she wanted to help her friend, she just wanted to get this over with so she could go back to camp and continue sleeping with her kit.

"The gorge will come up pretty soon," called Rockfire from behind with Firefang.

The two toms were talking of leaders, deputies, and all that boring stuff. Fallingsnow rolled her eyes. Toms. How could they find such boring things interesting?

"You there! Stop!" screeched an angry voice. Definitely, not Rockfire or Firefang.

Rockfire and Firefang zipped past. "A WindClan patrol!" yowled Rockfire. "Run!"

Fallingsnow immediately obeyed along with Skytail. She could hear the patrol coming closer.

"Watch out the gorge is coming!" screeched Rockfire.

The patrol was at Fallingsnow's heels now. Panic gripped at her heart and she ran even faster.

Moonlight dipped into the deep gorge. She saw her mate and Firefang clear the gorge.

Bunching up her leg muscles, Fallingsnow jumped. For a moment, she was flying through the air. Then, she landed safely on the other side.

Skytail was still on the side with the patrol. The panicked she-cat jumped but it was a weak jump. Then, Foxclaw gave a ferocious snarl with gripped the she-cat with his claws.

"Skytail! No!" screeched Firefang from beside Fallingsnow.

Fallingsnow watched in horror as Skytail and Foxclaw fell, into the river with a splash. It was too dark but Fallingsnow knew that the two cats couldn't have survived.

"Foxclaw!" yowled Moonstar. There was no response and the WindClan leader glared at the three cats on the other side.

"You are exiled from WindClan for murdering your own Clanmate and helping a cat from another Clan! If you dare return, you will be chased off or attacked!" she hissed.

Fallingsnow gasped. What about Rabbitkit? No! Her kit!

"What about Rabbitkit?" she yowled over to Moonstar.

"She'll stay in WindClan. You're not allowed to visit her either," growled Moonstar.

Fallingsnow's heart felt like it was hit with a monster. Never see her kit again? No this was a dream. When she woke up Rabbitkit would be curled up right next to her. Yes, this was all a dream.

"Come on Fallingsnow," mewed Rockfire softly. Numb, with the shock of the news, Fallingsnow allowed herself to be led away.

"I'm so sorry," murmured Firefang. "I got you exiled out of your own Clan and lost your kit."

"I'm sorry about your loss of Skytail also," replied Rockfire. His eyes were glazed with pain.

A wave of darkness, darker than night, threatened to engulf Fallingsnow.

Rockfire seemed to notice. "I'll take Firefang to Minnie. You stay here and rest," he meowed.

Fallingsnow nodded and lay down beneath a bush. A tear escaped from her eye and as she drifted into the darkness, a single word came out of her mouth.

"Rabbitkit…"

**Wow that was more of a chapter than a prologue but too bad. I know this chapter was mostly my OCs but starting with the next few chapters, I will have the main characters coming out. This part was basically to explain Rabbitkit and Ripplekit's beginning. I hope you liked it.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I couldn't update at all! I had zero MIMs (Moon Inspiration Moments) but I didn't want to keep you awesome people/cats/other animals waiting so here's the next chapter of **_**Hidden Secrets!**_

Rabbitkit sighed as she rolled a ball of moss around. The other kits were playing outside but Rabbitkit didn't feel like playing with them.

Then her best friend, Mosskit, marched in and snatched the ball away from her.

"Hey!" protested Rabbitkit, trying to grab it back.

Mosskit refused to return the ball. Rabbitkit let out an angry growl and pounced on the snow-white she-cat.

The two kits rolled around until Rabbitkit was on top on Mosskit with her paw on her throat.

"Ha! I win!" she exclaimed. Mosskit rolled her eyes.

"Let me up!" she mewed. Rabbitkit purred and lifted her paw from her friend's throat.

Immediately, Mosskit jumped up and pinned Rabbitkit down.

"Never let your guard down! Now admit I'm the winner!" squealed Mosskit.

"Okay you win," mumbled Rabbitkit and pushed Mosskit off.

"Come outside and play with us! We're starting a new game of Pounce Tail!" meowed Mosskit, her jade-like eyes shining.

Rabbitkit shook her head. "No thanks. I want to stay in here."

"Come on Rabbitkit! You've been in here for forever! We might be able to pounce on Moonstar!" coaxed Mosskit.

As her friend said the name of the WindClan leader, Rabbitkit felt a wave of sadness wash over her. "Moonstar doesn't like me," she mewed quietly.

"Of course she likes you! Who wouldn't? Oh and _Sootkit_'s playing," meowed Mosskit with a sly grin on her face.

Rabbitkit felt herself turn hot. "So? What about Sootkit?" she hissed.

Mosskit _mrrowed_ with laughter. "Aw come on Rabbitkit. We all know about your crush on Sootkit."

"I don't like Sootkit!" growled Rabbitkit and swiped at her friend angrily.

Mosskit danced away from her. "Sorry," she mewed, but her eyes were still twinkling.

Just then, a handsome blackish blue head poked into the nursery.

"Hey Rabbitkit, we're going to play KitClan! Wanna play?" asked Nightkit.

"What? We're playing KitClan? But I thought we were playing Pounce Tail!" wailed Mosskit.

Nightkit shrugged. "Yeah, but we dared Sootkit to attack Silentstep with his claws unsheathed, which he did. So we were banned from playing Pounce Tail."

Rabbitkit's green eyes shone with admiration. "Really? Sootkit attacked the deputy?"

Nightkit noticed her look and puffed his chest out and pushed his head up. "I would have done it too!"

"But you shouldn't," scolded Rabbitkit's mother, Cliffrunner.

Nightkit looked sheepishly at Cliffrunner. "Sorry Cliffrunner. I was just saying."

The queen smiled before pushing all three kits out the nursery with her paw.

"Out you go! You too Rabbitkit. I'm tired of seeing you lying around," meowed Cliffrunner.

"But I'm sick remember? Jasminepelt said I had the cough!" protested Rabbitkit.

"Rabbitkit, that was three days ago!" sighed Cliffrunner. "Why is it that you don't want to go out?"

Rabbitkit looked down at her paws. "I… I might get my fur dirty. It's muddy outside," she admitted.

Her mother rolled her blue eyes. "Oh Rabbitkit. Life isn't all pretty fur you know." And with that, she pushed Rabbitkit out.

"Hey Rabbitkit! You playing?" yowled a voice.

Rabbitkit's heart skipped a beat as she saw Sootkit running towards her.

"Y-yeah! What are the rules?" she stammered. _Get it together Rabbitkit!_

"Idiot. There are no rules for KitClan," snarled Ripplekit, while cuffing Rabbitkit's ear roughly.

Rabbitkit looked down at her paws, her ear stinging. Sometimes it wasn't fun being the youngest kit in the nursery.

"Sorry Ripplekit. I didn't know," she whispered, her chest tightening and eyes watering. It was as if she could never please her implacable older sister.

A tail rested on her shoulder. Rabbitkit looked next to her to see Nightkit.

"Shut up Ripplekit," he hissed angrily before turning to Rabbitkit, concern in his amber eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Rabbitkit nodded. "I'm fine."

"Come on let's start playing!" complained Speckledkit.

"Yeah! I call being leader!" meowed Sweetkit just as Copperkit opened his jaws to speak.

"No way! You were leader last time!" he growled and pounced on her.

Sweetkit rolled away with a giggle. "You should never attack your leader Copperstorm!"

Copperkit stopped. "Fine but only because I like the name Copperstorm."

The kits ran to their new leader. "Welcome my Clanmates to the warrior naming ceremony!" meowed Sweetkit solemnly.

"Rabbitpaw please step forward."

With a giggle, Rabbitkit, no, Rabbitpaw of KitClan, stepped up to Sweetstar.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and yadadadada blah blah blah?" asked Sweetstar shortening the speech.

"Yes, Sweetstar, I do," mewed Rabbitpaw breathlessly. Acting was one of Rabbitkit's specialties.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Rabbit-tail! StarClan honors your cheerfulness and skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of KitClan," meowed Sweetstar.

Then instead of doing the muzzle-on-head, and lick-on-shoulder thing, the newly named Rabbit-tail and Sweetstar circled each other and then jumped into the air while laughing loudly.

Rabbit-tail watched as her friends were named. She had to admit, Sweetkit was excellent at making up names and stating characteristics.

Speckled-dapple, honored of care and skill as a hunter. Jump-into-air.

Sootblaze, honored of humor and courage. Jump-into-air.

Mossflower, honored of loyalty and determination. Jump-into-air.

Nightroar, honored of kindness and bravery. Jump-into-air.

Willowlight, honored of patience and love. Jump-into-air.

And… Ripplefall, honored of heavy sarcasm and snappiness?

The kits _mrrowed_ with laughter but Rabbitkit grew angry. How dare they make fun of her sister?

"That's not nice!" she hissed angrily. "That's really mean!"

Sweetkit glanced at Rabbitkit. "I'm sorry Rabbitkit. I didn't think it would hurt her feelings."

Rabbitkit immediately regretted yelling at her friend. She hoped that Sweetkit wasn't offended. She really hoped that she wasn't.

"I don't need your help Rabbitkit," sneered Ripplekit and whisked away into the nursery.

Rabbitkit stared after her sister. Was Ripplekit mad at her now?"

"Come on Rabbitkit, let's play!" meowed Mosskit. "Ignore her. She's probably in one of her moods."

"She's always in one her moods," muttered Speckledkit as she stretched.

"I'm starving!" announced Sootkit. All of the cats purred. "I was wondering why you didn't say that," mewed Copperkit as he rolled his eyes.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The call cut through the air, interrupting the kits' game.

"Let's go see what's going on!" mewed Sweetkit with excitement. "Come on Rabbitkit!"

The tiny kit ran behind her denmates, mud from their paws spotting her white fur.

"Today we will welcome a large number of kits as apprentices," meowed Moonstar, warm eyes gazing at the kits.

"Oh wow! I think that's us!" whispered Mosskit with excitement.

"Duh it's us you mousebrain," sighed Ripplekit who had come out of the nursery with her head up.

"Couldn't you be pleasant for a single heartbeat Ripplekit?" asked Speckledkit as she glared at the gray kit.

"Sssshhh!" hissed Cliffrunner. "You're going to be apprentices in a few moments!"

"Sootkit, Speckledkit, Sweetkit, Copperkit, Nightkit, Willowkit, Mosskit, Ripplekit, and… Rabbitkit," called Moonstar, spitting out Rabbitkit's name as if it was bile.

"Kits**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sootpaw, Speckledpaw, Sweetpaw, Copperpaw, Nightpaw, Willowpaw, Mosspaw, Ripplepaw, and Rabbitpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," meowed Moonstar.

Rabbitpaw was so excited. Not long ago, she was having her fake warrior ceremony but now she was really on the path to becoming a great warrior!

"Sootpaw your mentor will be Flaretail. Speckledpaw your mentor will be Swiftfoot. Sweetpaw your mentor will be Brooksong. Copperpaw your mentor will be Scarshadow. Nightpaw your mentor will be Graysoot. Willowpaw your mentor will be Silverwing. Mosspaw your mentor will be Skydive. Ripplepaw your mentor will be Vipersteps," meowed Moonstar, a little out of breath.

Confused, Rabbitpaw looked at her leader. "What about me?" she asked.

Her Clan laughed and Ripplepaw gave a thin smile of amusement.

Rabbitpaw's pelt grew hot as Moonstar's cold gaze took in her muddy coat.

"Rabbitpaw, your mentor will be Darkhawk," she mewed coldly and pushed past her to the other apprentices and mentors.

Rabbitpaw felt a hollow sadness which was replaced by fear as a large shadow swept over her.

A white tom with splotches of ash stood over her. Darkhawk.

"Hello Rabbitpaw. We haven't talked much but I promise I'll try to make you the best warrior ever," mewed her new mentor.

The fear was kicked out by the friendliness of Rabbitpaw's mentor.

Okay then. She _would be_ the best warrior ever.

**Eh, horrible ending but I tried to use more other characters this time. This chapter sort of explained Rabbitpaw's personality. If you didn't understand, you will soon enough. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Hidden Secrets likers! I know I haven't updated in what a million years, but I'll try to fix that. Anyway, it's harder writing this story than I thought. Oh well.**

**I personally don't like the stuff I'm writing lately but I guess I'll live.**

"Snap to it Rabbitpaw!" hissed Blackwing. "You're taking way too long."

"Sorry," muttered Rabbitpaw as she pulled the old moss from the black elder's nest away and adding the new moss she had collected.

Next to her, Ripplepaw was doing the same but she was taking longer than Rabbitpaw.

"You can slow down, Ripplepaw dear. You're the best moss changer ever," purred Blackwing.

Rabbitpaw rolled her eyes. Why the elders always preferred Ripplepaw she never knew but she wasn't complaining. She'd rather practice her battle moves then change the moss from the elders' nests.

"Well since Ripplepaw is the _best moss changer ever, _I'll go now. Okay? Okay bye!" meowed Rabbitpaw and before the elder even opened her mouth, she whisked away out of the den.

The sun shone on her back as she exited the den and she could see her mentor waving his tail at her, a signal to get her tail over there.

Rabbitpaw quickly ran to Darkhawk and skidded to a stop.

"What are we doing today? Can we review that battle move again? Or that jump and flip thing?" jabbered Rabbitpaw with excitement.

"Or maybe that-." Rabbitpaw was cut off as Darkhawk put his paw on her mouth with a chuckle.

"Slow down Rabbitpaw. We're going hunting today. See-." This time Darkhawk was cut off as Rabbbitpaw let out a groan.

"Hunting? I hate hunting!" she wailed.

Darkhawk sighed. "I know you don't like hunting but-." "But each Clanmate has to do their own part and contribute to the Clan. Life isn't all battles and stuff you know," mewed Rabbitpaw in a monotonous tone. He had said this at least a trillion times.

Darkhawk sighed again. "What I _was _going to say before you rudely interrupted me (he gave Rabbitpaw a glare), was that Silentstep wants us to go hunting so that if ThunderClan attacks, which Fallenstar swore she would last Gathering, we would have enough to prey to last us while the Clan is healing."

Rabbitpaw's green eyes brightened. "Okay then!"

"Nightpaw and Graysoot are coming with us," her mentor added.

"Yes!" Rabbitpaw mewed at the mention of her friend. Finally some fun!

"You'll be hunting in different parts of the territory," Darkhawk mewed immediately. "Thank StarClan too."

Rabbitpaw's smile turned upside down. "Well then," she sniffed.

"This will also be an assessment so do well on it," Darkhawk warned.

Rabbitpaw's wide eyes got even wider. "_What? _It's an assessment? But I didn't even practice hunting!" she meowed frantically.

"Well then maybe you should practice not just your battle techniques but also your hunting skills," replied Darkhawk, and to Rabbitpaw's great annoyance, no pity.

"Fine!" she mewed and stalked off.

"I'll be watching you!" called Darkhawk as Rabbitpaw exited the camp.

Rabbitpaw instantly felt calm as the wind ruffled her fur. It was obvious that she was a true WindClan cat.

She opened her jaws to scent the air. A mouthwatering taste was dancing around the air and Rabbitpaw searched for the rabbit.

She spotted a small one, probably a kit, nibbling some grass and quickly dropped down into the hunting position or at least what she remembered of it.

She crept forward. Her left paw hit the ground a little too hard and she flinched.

But the rabbit hadn't run away. It was still busy with its own meal.

She sort of felt sorry for it as she pounced on it and ended its life but it _was _an assessment after all.

"Hey Rabbitpaw! Hey over here!" called a familiar voice. Nightpaw!

Rabbitpaw turned around to see her friend bounding towards her, his handsome face in a huge grin.

As Nightpaw ran towards her, Rabbitpaw's eyes narrowed in concentration. Yes, he was coming straight at her. A little closer and then she would…

With a ferocious snarl, Rabbitpaw leapt into the air and jumped onto Nightpaw, her front paws on his shoulders.

Nightpaw let out a startled yowl and tried pushing her off but Rabbitpaw knew that and gripped harder.

"Ow! Okay okay I surrender!" he gasped, struggling to break free of her grip.

Rabbitpaw purred and let go. She turned back to her rabbit.

Instantly she heard the scraping of paws and swerved to the side.

"Oof!" Nightpaw stumbled to the ground but swiped at Rabbitpaw as he did.

Rabbitpaw danced out of the way and jumped on Nightpaw to hold him down.

"Fine! Let me go now!" hissed Nightpaw.

Rabbitpaw let go but bounded a few tail lengths away from him with a cheeky grin.

"You're amazing Rabbitpaw," meowed Nightpaw with a smile. "Wanna train some more with me?"

"Thanks but I have to hunt right now. Darkhawk's probably going to tear my fur out if he knows I'm talking with you instead of hunting," replied Rabbitpaw regretfully.

Nightpaw's smile flickered but quickly settled. "Okay then. Good luck!"

Rabbitpaw scampered away like… well, like a rabbit. She spotted a rather scrawny mouse but caught it anyway. After all, prey is prey.

"Okay good job Rabbitpaw," meowed a voice. "Although I bet you could have caught more if you didn't talk with Nightpaw."

Rabbitpaw turned around to see Darkhawk crouching behind a gorse bush, his olive colored eyes gleaming in the faint light.

"Thanks can I-." She suddenly stopped, her ears pricked. She heard something.

Darkhawk heard it too because he had stiffened and was sniffing the air.

Rabbitpaw recognized the reek in the air.

_ThunderClan!_

**I know it wasn't that great but please review!**


End file.
